Beijo Sangrento
by KlasSinger
Summary: O instinto humano me consumia. Enquanto você feria meu coração e o salvava da perdição. Enquanto você me amava e me odiava. "- Você quer estar comigo por toda eternidade?" - Proposta cínica que não me deu opções...
1. Silêncio

_**Beijo Sangrento**_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Matsuri Hino, assim como a história original.

_**Prólogo**_

Música: "I'm So Sick" - Flyleaf

Quando aquele sangue quente escorreu manchando minha pele clara, elevei os olhos e o espelho mostrou um homem que perdia sua vida aos poucos, enquanto transparecia sua palidez.

_"Eu estou tão doente, infectado com__  
o lugar que eu vivo  
Me deixe viver sem esta  
felicidade vazia, egoísmo  
Eu estou tão doente  
Eu estou tão doente"_

A mente que processava aquele reflexo me acusava de ser alucinado, cai em delírio.

_"Eu destruirei seus pensamentos__  
Com o que está escrito em meu coração  
Eu destruirei...Destruirei!"_

A razão desafiou o coração para um duelo e me fez perceber o caminho que eu estava traçando para a vida eterna, caminho de maldição. Mas o desejo destruidor me cegava, deixando claro o vencedor da disputa sangrenta desencadeada em meu interior. A queimação que passeava pelas minhas veias pulsando-as contra minha carne fria, o sentimento de dor mais excitante que já experimentei. Seus caninos que penetravam sugando minha vitalidade, o contato mais íntimo que você me permitiu desfrutar, uma punição?

_"Você se afunda em minhas roupas__  
Esta invasão me faz sentir  
Sem valor, sem esperança, doente"_

Vi em mim o maior dos lunáticos por sentir que aquela era sua maior prova de amor, ou seria simples egoísmo? Os seus beijos cheios de veneno... Um veneno raro que percorreu meu corpo despertando o instinto mais desumano, sede. Você me queria, e não importava se eu estava sendo puxado para o fundo do poço ou se minha vida era tomada, me obrigando a presenciar a morte dos que eu mais amo, sem notar o mínimo traço de velhice, era o seu desejo.

_"Ouça! Eu estou gritando!__  
Agora você está prestando atenção  
Ouça! Eu estou gritando!  
Você treme com este som"_

A sua proposta cordial me soou cínica, a verdade é que você não aceitaria um "_não_" como resposta e no fundo do meu consciente mais excêntrico, o seu egocentrismo doentio provocou esse maldito sentimento exorbitante...

_"Se você quiser mais disto__  
Nós podemos levar embora, liquidar, matar  
Então você se calará  
E ficará dormindo  
Com meu grito irritando os seus ouvidos"_

Você me quer? Você vai me ter... Eternamente...

_**Capítulo I - Silêncio...**_

Luz. Senti os raios solares invadirem o dormitório. A visão negra tornou-se avermelhada, enquanto arrisquei abrir os olhos expondo-os a claridade repentina. Levantei preguiçoso, me preparando mentalmente para dar início a minha rotina diária. Meu irmão ainda dormia desconjuntado, como se houvesse lutado contra seus sonhos à noite. Silencioso, lavei o rosto para remover os traços de sonolência e troquei minhas roupas, vestindo apenas um conjunto escuro de bermuda e regata, não queria ser incomodado pelo calor matutino. Calcei meus tênis de corrida e sai do quarto.

Os corredores estavam vazios, acreditava ser o único ali que possuía o hábito absurdo de acordar cedo, particularmente, não gostava de despertar com o canto dos pássaros, mas aquele horário era tão calmo, que chegava a sentir um pouco de paz de espírito, diferente das tardes ruidosas que costumava suportar. Infelizmente, de uns dias para cá, essa paz estava se dispersando, ao meu ver ainda continuava sozinho, mas uma sensação descomunal me perseguia, me sentia... Observado.

Quando coloquei os pés na rua, notei que a mesma também estava deserta. Liguei uma música qualquer no celular, apenas para me distrair daquele sentimento perturbado e comecei minha corrida matinal. O sol ameaçava me fritar como um frango temperado, meus amigos ainda me achavam esquisito por dizer que o inverno era minha estação de maior preferência, porém uma vez ou outra um vento frio surgia vindo do nada. Hoje foi o dia que minha mente escolheu para me pregar peças sem graça, às vezes ouvia passos cautelosos e minha sombra parecia estar acompanhada, comecei a levantar a hipótese de que eu sofria ligeiros problemas mentais. Notei um grande portão cinza e enferrujado aberto, o cemitério costumava estar trancado a essa hora. Em frente a ele, parei por um momento de correr e passei os olhos verificando se havia algum movimento, nada nem ninguém, estava completamente vazio. Confuso, pensei em entrar, talvez para visitá-los, eu nunca soube o que realmente aconteceu, tudo era tão vago pra mim, mas de algum modo eu preferia evitar isso. Um súbito aperto do peito me paralisou, os sentimentos em turbilhão pareciam estar expulsando a alma do meu corpo. Um ruído. Virei-me bruscamente e me deparei com belas pétalas lilases desprendendo-se de uma árvore, consideravelmente, grande, como se alguém a pouco estivesse sobre ela, um dos galhos ainda balançavam. Tentei ignorar, apesar de não me recordar da existência daquela árvore de rosas lilases, que provocou em mim grande melancolia, ao mesmo tempo em que seu perfume me fascinava. Segui meu caminho desconsertado.

Atravessei a porta de vidro e presenciei outro estabelecimento vazio, acenei simpático para o único homem do local, que se encontrava atrás de um balcão, ele parecia entretido no que fazia, agradeci mentalmente por não precisar começar uma conversa desagradável por simples educação. Fui até meu armário para guardar o celular. Dei início ao meu alongamento e segui para os exercícios que eram propostos na minha ficha, fiz algumas séries com os halteres, logo depois sentei em frente ao grande espelho e levantei a barra. Enquanto exercitava os ombros um vulto preencheu o espelho seguido do mesmo vento frio de antes, soltei a barra descuidado sentindo uma forte dor nas costas, olhei para trás e não havia nada, mais uma vez estava sofrendo alucinações. A dor era gritante, parecia ter deslocado algo, desisti de cumprir as séries de exercícios e segui até meu armário para buscar o celular. Nele havia um número discado... Desconhecido. Senti um arrepio, quem teria bisbilhotado em meu celular? Não havia ninguém ali, fitei o rapaz atrás do balcão, ele ainda parecia distraído. Completei a ligação, curioso, fui atendido de imediato, mas ninguém me respondeu, tudo que podia ouvir era uma respiração ofegante, desliguei. Cambaleei até o banheiro, sem poder controlar as batidas descompassadas do coração. Ridículo! Joguei água gelada em meu rosto, talvez aquilo me acordasse, pois estava começando a me sentir desnorteado...

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando adentrei o quarto notei que meu irmão já havia acordado e o mesmo começou a me encarar com uma expressão preocupada:

– Você está bem? Parece pálido.

Pensei não ser necessário compartilhar minha perturbação com ele, provavelmente, era apenas loucura da minha cabeça:

– Estou com fome.

Menti, ou talvez não. Realmente estava com um pouco de fome, mas não era esse o motivo da minha palidez. Ichiru não é do tipo insistente, assim como eu, é desinteressado e indiferente em relação às outras pessoas. Ok! Admito, eu sou muito pior.

Depois de me banhar e vestir o uniforme, peguei meu material e esperei Ichiru por um minuto para descermos juntos e tomar café no refeitório. Literalmente engoli as torradas, quase me engasgando com o suco, com o pretexto de passar na biblioteca.

E foi o que fiz, deixei meu irmão tomar seu café da manhã calmo como sempre e segui para o outro local que me fazia sentir paz, talvez pelo silêncio... Ah! O silêncio... Sem dúvidas o melhor modo de pensar e colocar as idéias no lugar. Fiquei sentado por um momento, desfrutando daquele ambiente agradável, enquanto lia um dos muitos livros que me ajudavam a encarar a realidade tão irritante. O grande relógio, que oferecia uma aparência medieval à biblioteca, me acusou severo de estar atrasado. Não queria abandonar aquela satisfação, me sentia relaxado e com certeza esse sentimento evaporaria assim que colocasse o primeiro pé na sala de aula.

Calado, adentrei a sala barulhenta, como pensei, a satisfação sumiu, meus ombros pesaram e a dor nas costas voltou a me incomodar. Como de costume me acomodei em uma das cadeiras no centro da sala, organizando meu caderno e meus livros sobre a mesa. As vozes paralelas estavam me irritando, parecia impossível ouvir meus próprios pensamentos. Sorria forçado para alguns alunos e, principalmente, alunas que a todo o momento surgiam do nada para me cumprimentar. Tentava ignorar os suspiros que as garotas dirigiam a mim todas as vezes que eu passava a mão por meus cabelos prateados. A minha costumeira expressão de poucos amigos não parecia intimidá-las. Já podia sentir as pontadas de impaciência em meu cérebro. Aquele maldito professor estava, novamente, atrasado. A espera parecia ser um teste de sobrevivência. Levantei os olhos e notei que a vítima dos meus xingamentos particulares entrara na sala sorridente:

– Olá! Sentiram minha falta? – Fez-se de inocente, desgraçado, poderia ao menos se desculpar pelo atraso. – Tenho uma novidade, sei que não é comum a essa época do ano, mas por motivos especiais temos uma aluna nova. – Apontou para o fundo da sala, sendo seguido por vários olhares curiosos, permaneci sem interesse. – Yuuki Kuran.

Uma estranha palpitação ardeu em meu peito, às folhas soltas sobre minha mesa voaram e caíram no chão, olhei ao redor, as janelas estavam fechadas, não havia vento, dei de ombros e me inclinei para o lado. Notei a atenção exagerada que era dispensada sobre a novata, fiquei tentado a espiar. A fitei por cima do ombro esquerdo disfarçadamente, ela ainda estava de pé. Senti um estalo ao vê-la cravar seus olhos em mim descaradamente, ruborizei, ela sorriu com malícia ao ver meu semblante em vermelhidão, o que me causou um frio no estômago, me senti enfeitiçado. Recobrei a consciência desviando o olhar e atentando para o professor Kaien, que parecia distraído com o interesse que a nova aluna despertou em todos os presentes. Pisquei os olhos com força algumas vezes, o que havia acontecido? Como pude ser tão ridículo? Mostrei-me tímido e vulnerável diante daquela desconhecida. Meus sentimentos eram presos por muros de titânio reforçado, ainda não era nascido alguém que pudesse me fazer expressá-los. Mas aquela garota... De certo modo, abriu uma pequena fresta...

xxxxxxxxxx

Estava sendo acompanhado por meus dois melhores amigos enquanto almoçava, a personalidade semelhante era notável, a mesa mais silenciosa do refeitório. Vez ou outra trocavam sentenças rápidas, provando que sentimentos não precisam ser expressos por palavras. O tom de voz baixo e calmo deles me confortava, quase me faziam esquecer do estardalhaço que ocorria ao meu redor, por que as pessoas se comunicavam falando?

– Você quer?

Rima roubou minha atenção, por um momento, do livro que eu apreciava, levantei os olhos e vi a garota aproximar um chocolate da boca de Shiki, que remexia distraído uma madeixa de seus cabelos alaranjados presos em marias-chiquinhas. Assim como ela, não perdia o característico olhar desinteressado. Sorri de canto, gostaria de entender o que se passava entre aqueles dois:

– Hum... – Shiki pronunciou sua resposta costumeira, separando os lábios para aceitar o chocolate oferecido.

Minha distração foi interrompida pelo celular que começou a vibrar em um de meus bolsos, retirei o mesmo para checar. Uma mensagem:

"_Eu quero você!"._

Estalo. Aquele mesmo número de antes. O coração disparou, as mãos trêmulas dificultando minha vontade de apagar aquela mensagem o mais rápido possível. Isso só podia ser brincadeira.

– É ela.

Mais uma vez Rima roubou minha atenção e não só a minha. O típico olhar desinteressado do casal foi tomado por fúria. Pude ver Shiki apertar os punhos com violência, quase machucando a si próprio. Fitei a causadora de tanto ódio que acabara de adentrar ao refeitório:

– Há algo errado com a novata? – Perguntei inocente, mas senti-me invadido por um presságio ruim.

– Não. Apenas fique longe dela.

Percebi Shiki forçar uma expressão indiferente, mas o estrago já estava feito, a curiosidade cravada em minha mente não se desprenderia facilmente. Meu irmão se aproximou animado, comentando sobre a garota que se encontrava rodeada de pessoas, principalmente, homens. Rima bufou ameaçando se levantar, quando teve sua mão segurada por Shiki. Eu presenciava toda aquela cena sem entender, mas de algo eu tinha certeza, aquela garota maldita estava acabando com meu querido silêncio...


	2. Chá Gelado

_**Capítulo II - **__**Chá Gelado...**_

Há tempos que não tenho um dia como hoje. Toda essa confusão me rondando e a aura ruim que insistia em pesar sobre meus ombros. Apoiado na janela do meu quarto observava o movimento lá fora. Tudo parecia igual, pessoas caminhando e conversando, algumas patricinhas fofocando sobre a vida alheia, os mais nerds estudando. Como todos os dias o sol estava em sua troca de turno com a lua, sem atrasos. O céu escurecia obrigando os postes de luz a acenderem, iluminando as ruas.

Então por que tudo parecia diferente pra mim? Aquele pressentimento de que minha rotina estava prestes a ser desrespeitada, a sensação de nunca estar sozinho, sentimentos desconhecidos martelavam em minha cabeça pedindo para serem entendidos. Mas como? Sequer sabia a origem deles. Eu queria, por um momento, fugir de tudo isso. Virei-me em direção a porta e notei a maçaneta girando, meu irmão entrou em seguida:

– Zero, eu vou chegar tarde... Não me espere. – Ichiru remexeu em uma de suas gavetas, nem quero saber o que ele tanto procurava.

– Desde quando eu espero por você?

Ele sorriu brincalhão, sabia que eu não falava sério. Ichiru é uma das poucas pessoas que eu, realmente, me importo. Meu instinto é protegê-lo, por ser a única família que me restou. Apesar dele ser irritante às vezes, eu não cogitaria em dar minha vida por ele. Podem me chamar de irmão coruja.

Ouvi um barulho, era o celular que vibrava em cima da cômoda. Caminhei entediado até o móvel e o peguei. Outra mensagem:

"_Estou lhe esperando!"._

Fiquei pasmo, aquilo estava me perturbando de forma devastadora. O que poderia ser? Um seqüestrador, perseguidor, talvez um pedófilo, ou alguma cinqüentona rica com tara por jovens atraentes. Sinto muito, mas não estou a fim de dar o golpe do baú.

– Zero? Você está pálido de novo. Quem era no celular? Uma das garotas loucas da faculdade? – Boa hipótese, diria até mais provável que minhas idéias exageradas.

– Não é nada. Não se preocupe. – É quase óbvio que ele esteja certo, bem possível que seja alguma garota fanática com grande fascínio por mim. Não era necessário aborrecê-lo, eu também não deveria me aborrecer, mas sentia que havia algo de maior importância acontecendo.

– Está bem, estou saindo. Até amanhã... Quer dizer, até mais tarde. – Sorriu sem graça acariciando a própria nuca.

Ele pensava que podia me enrolar, mas estava claro quem era o mais esperto ali. De qualquer modo, também precisava sair, precisava dar um tempo de tudo:

– Espera um minuto, também vou sair.

Ele esperou, enquanto eu pegava meu casaco e minha carteira. Saímos juntos logo em seguida. Eu sabia, exatamente, aonde ir.

xxxxxxxxxx

Estava eu a quilômetros de distância dos dormitórios da faculdade, o que eu poderia fazer se esse era o único mercado que vendia meu chá gelado preferido. Eu sei, parece bobagem, mas todos temos nossas manias, estou certo? Eu precisava daquele chá, meu corpo pedia por um escape. Minhas costas, cada vez mais doloridas, estavam me irritando profundamente. Como queria que um ladrão tentasse me assaltar ou algo parecido, para que me surgisse à oportunidade de espancar alguém. Apertava os dentes e cerrava os punhos em frente ao estabelecimento, quando um imbecil apressado esbarrou em mim, fazendo-me derrubar a pequena garrafa de plástico. Fitei o idiota enfurecido, o mesmo corria como louco. Sorte dele minhas costas estarem latejando de dor, pois do contrário, já haveria encontrado uma vítima para descontar a minha raiva.

Forcei a mente para relaxar, a noite estava calma e escura, podia sentir a brisa suave acariciar meus cabelos, fiz questão de levantar o rosto para sentir melhor aquele toque do vento. Estou esquecendo de algo. Fitei o chão e lembrei que havia derrubado a garrafinha de chá. Inclinei-me em direção à mesma e um forte vento desconjuntou meus cabelos, levando o meu ansiado chá para longe. Encarei incrédulo, fechei os olhos e contei até dez. Hoje é meu dia! Respirei fundo e caminhei até a pestinha, que ao sentir minha presença próxima, pareceu receber uma energia vital de entidades desconhecidas. Haveria outra explicação plausível para ela estar se movendo sozinha?

Senti-me ridículo naquele ato descomunal. Com as mãos nos bolsos, eu perseguia uma garrafa com chá gelado? Pensei em gritar para ela não se mover, mas eu gostaria de preservar a pouca sanidade mental que ainda me restava.

À noite me parecia ainda mais escura, ou era minha mente que estava entrando em colapso? A minha carência, por aquele chá vivo, poderia ser tão grande que sequer cogitava em seguí-lo? O que estou pensando? Está confirmado. Eu possuo problemas mentais. Gostaria de entender o que aconteceu naquela semana que me deixou, completamente, desnorteado. A minha vida parecia estar do avesso. Meus pensamentos não faziam sentido e as piores coisas pareciam estar acontecendo comigo. Será que eu esqueci o aniversário da minha mãe? O único gato que lembro ter visto essa semana era _siamês_. Esfreguei os olhos com violência. Não disse? Eu estou ficando louco, ou melhor, já estou em fase terminal.

Fui libertado de meus lunáticos devaneios, quando notei a garrafa ser parada por um pequeno pé com uma bota negra e rude. Quem foi o maldito que colocou o pé no meu chá? Levantei os olhos e senti as palavras fugirem da mente por um momento, a garganta secou de forma brusca, me fazendo engolir pedaços cortantes de vidraças. Senti a criança interior chorar emburrada. Preciso do meu chá:

– Isso é seu?

A figura, de corpo escultural, se inclinou jeitosa para pegar a garrafa fujona. Lançou-me um sorriso sensual e estendeu a mão delicada.

– É o que parece.

Fui grosseiro, ou melhor, tentei. A saída forçada do transe provocou oscilações em minha voz. Ela não deixou escapar a falha e se aproveitou da rachadura nos muros de titânio. Riu elegante, levando uma mão à boca de forma educada. Uma tontura. Em um ato de misericórdia a favor do meu orgulho, disfarcei o rubor virando-me de costas:

– Preciso ir. – Pronunciei sem rodeios, usando todo meu talento para esconder sentimentos.

– Espere! – Meus pés desobedientes pararam de se mover. – Estamos tão longe da faculdade... – Espiei por cima do ombro, ela levava as costas da mão direita à testa, como quem recita uma peça de Shakespeare. – Eu sou uma donzela sozinha e desamparada nessa noite escura, você não poderia ser um cavalheiro e me oferecer uma carona?

Seu cinismo era aparente. Como ela sabia que eu estava motorizado? E por que a palavra "sim" não saía da minha cabeça? Tudo nela me atraía e mesmo assim uma voz, vinda do lugar mais profundo do meu ser, gritava desesperada mandando eu me afastar. A quem eu deveria ouvir?

Ainda de costas, tentei organizar os pensamentos para não dizer nada humilhante:

– Vamos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Essa garota quer me deixar louco, só pode. Todas às vezes, que ela passava a mão pelas coxas ou pelo pescoço, reclamando do calor, eu sentia um fogo vistoso prestes a tornar meu corpo em cinzas. Gostaria de saber o que se passava pela mente daquela impudente, arrisco o palpite de que ela gargalhava internamente quando via minha face chamejante. Tudo parecia um simples jogo para ela e com certeza, eu carregava o fardo de grande perdedor. Mas como resistir? Podia afirmar, sem exageros, que aquela era a mulher mais linda que já havia presenciado em toda minha vida. Os orbes, de um chocolate tentador, insistiam em tirar minha atenção da estrada. Os cabelos compridos e sedosos, que esvoaçavam ao ritmo do vento que invadia o automóvel pelas janelas abertas, fazendo suas madeixas macias roçarem em meu rosto estupefato. Uma dádiva do céu... Ou seria do inferno? Toda aquela beleza inocente contrastava com seus pensamentos impuros e expressões maliciosas. Em nenhum momento ela tentou ao menos disfarçar sua personalidade perversa e sem pudor. Apesar do mistério que a rondava, os segredos, as mentiras, fingimentos, era difícil compreendê-la. Ela era difícil, impossível conviver, impossível se afastar. Avisaram-me para ficar longe, mas não disseram como.

Estacionei o carro, desprendendo-me depressa e deixando os maus pensamentos trancados no mesmo. Caminhei rápido como se fugisse de algo, ou alguém. Quase não notei que ela me seguia:

– O que você quer? – Parei, virando-me para ela.

– Nada... Meu dormitório é por aqui.

Mostrou-se indiferente, mas algo me dizia que era mais uma de suas performances teatrais. Voltei a seguir meu caminho sem me importar, mas, novamente, fui parado pela curiosidade. Meus ouvidos captaram um ruído seguido por um gemido de dor. Ela havia tropeçado. Aproximei-me dela, cuidadoso a ajudei a se levantar:

– Você está bem?

– Sim... Obrigada.

Ela parecia bem, não havia machucado algum. Infelizmente, ela era a única que parecia bem ali. Deixei escapar um gemido quase que inconsciente:

– Minhas costas!

Realmente, lembrei-me do meu machucado da pior maneira. Ela me encarou com pena, me senti uma criança desamparada:

– Me desculpe. Por minha causa suas costas estão doendo. – Levou uma mão à boca em espanto, os olhos lacrimejantes me comoveram.

– Não foi sua culpa. Me machuquei na academia. – Eu acariciava o local dolorido, como se aliviasse a dor gritante que sentia.

– Entendo. Posso dar um jeito nisso.

Sorriu-me sapeca, segurando minha mão direita e puxando-a, quase saltitante. Parou em frente à porta do meu dormitório e fez menção para que eu a abrisse. Ingênuo, o fiz sem hesitar.

Ela me empurrou, sentando-me na cama. Ajoelhou-se atrás de mim e pousou as mãos sobre meus ombros. Suas mãos, tão pequenas e graciosas, movimentavam-se milagrosas sobre a minha dor. A mesma parecia esvair-se como num passe de mágica. Vês ou outra ela acariciava meu rosto, enquanto eu lutava para entender aquele sentimento caótico e controlar as batidas frenéticas do coração. Em mim ela provocava desvario. Via-me um homem fraco naquele momento, combate sangrento entre razão e desejo.

Ela se afastou, a encarei disfarçando o desapontamento. Sua expressão confusa desfaleceu o brilho de seus olhos. Aquilo era inédito, ela parecia tão desnorteada quanto eu. Cheguei a pensar que aquela garota era inatingível, mas no fim ela é apenas humana... Como eu:

– Está tarde... Melhor eu ir. – Apenas assenti, ainda inerte. – Me liga.

Retirou um pequeno papel do bolso e colocou sobre minha cômoda. Deixou-me um último sorriso e saiu.

Caminhei desconsertado, tropeçando algumas vezes, e encarei o papelzinho. O que é isso? Só pode ser brincadeira! Esbofeteei meu próprio rosto. Droga! Esqueci meu chá no carro!


	3. Adrenalina

_**Capítulo III - **__**Adrenalina...**_

– Zero?

Um vulto se movia diante meus olhos. A vista embaçada, pelos minutos sem mal piscar, me impediam de enxergar com clareza:

– Zero! Acorda!

Um grito. Dei um salto. Incomodei-me com o barulho dos dedos de Ichiru estalando, em frente aos meus olhos apagados.

– O que você quer?

Perguntei ríspido, como quem desperta mal humorado pela manhã, não queria ser libertado de meus devaneios tão confusos e sem sentido algum. Meu irmão me fitava brincalhão, provavelmente achou graça no meu momento de dormir acordado.

– O que tem nesse papel que você tanto olha, a ponto de esquecer da realidade?

Ele apontou para o pequeno papel sobre a escrivaninha. Os pensamentos confusos voltaram a ecoar na minha mente. Guardei o papel no bolso e movi a cadeira giratória, ficando de frente para Ichiru:

– Um número de celular, como você disse antes, de uma das garotas loucas da faculdade.

Menti, ou talvez não. Estava, realmente, começando a cogitar a possibilidade de que aquela garota misteriosa era louca, ou psicopata. Na verdade, na noite anterior, ela aumentou as minhas suspeitas.

– Hum... Certo... Mas isso não importa... Preciso lhe dizer algo.

Ele pareceu sério, enquanto puxava outra cadeira para perto de mim. Esperei paciente, mas um mau presságio insistia em me inquietar. Ele sentou, me fitou por um momento, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, como se buscasse no cérebro as palavras certas para se pronunciar:

– Conversei com o tio Yagari hoje mais cedo. Ele me disse que pretende vender a casa de nossos pais.

Um estranho sentimento me invadiu. Há tempos que a falta de meus pais não me incomodava, pensei ter superado. Então o que causara o súbito aperto no peito? Ichiru respirou fundo e continuou:

– Como ele foi nosso responsável durante esses anos que passaram, pensou que como aquela residência está inutilizada para nós, seria melhor vender, assim ele abriria uma poupança em nosso nome e teríamos estabilidade, caso ocorresse algum problema futuro.

– Compreendo. – Balancei a cabeça em afirmação, forçando a mente para assimilar tudo.

– Mas a decisão é nossa, por isso peço que pense bem no assunto. – Assenti, enquanto fitava o chão. – Eu acho que nosso tio tem razão, porém ao fazê-lo, será como colocar um ponto final, não terá mais volta, entende?

– Sim. – O mesmo tom sem vida não abandonava minha voz.

Ichiru estava certo. Vender a antiga casa onde nós nascemos e crescemos, onde vivemos felizes com os pais que tanto amávamos. Seria exatamente isso, colocar um ponto final. Como fechar completamente o caixão e enterrar até que não se possa mais ver. Adeus passado, adeus lembranças. A maior prova de que estávamos aceitando a crueldade do destino... Com a cabeça baixa.

Elevei os olhos presenciando a face atribulada do meu irmão gêmeo, me senti em frente ao espelho. Nós éramos dois, mas estávamos sozinhos agora. Eu sei que a solidão não afligia apenas a mim, mas a Ichiru também. O acalento da família que já não tínhamos mais, o carinho, o amor. Parecíamos ignorar tudo muito bem, até aquele momento, mas quando se enterra um sentimento de dor pela força, ele volta muito maior e mais forte, deixando em pedaços qualquer coração pelo caminho.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eu desfrutava de mais um almoço agradável com meus amigos, quando percebi a bela e misteriosa Yuuki se aproximar de cara lavada. Eu, realmente, não estava com cabeça para discussões, mas precisava saber a verdade. E essa conversa não seria, exatamente, civilizada. Acredito que Yuuki não estava com sorte, escolheu um mau dia para me provocar:

– Olá Zero! Obrigada por ontem! Foi uma noite mágica! – Ela gargalhava cínica.

Notei olhares furiosos sendo dispensados sobre mim. Shiki e Rima me encaravam desapontados diante a declaração daquela garota maldita:

– Noite mágica, Zero?

Rima trincava os dentes e cerrava os olhos, como se pudesse me ferir com o pensamento, admito que senti certo desconforto:

– O que lhe dissemos antes? Qual o seu problema? Você é surdo? – Shiki continha-se para não gritar, mas apertava a extremidade da mesa com tanta força, que podia jurar ter visto uma rachadura.

– Calma! Não é isso. Ela só está brincando. – Sorri sem graça, enquanto sacudia uma mão em negativa e com a outra acariciava a nuca.

Mas é certo que não disfarçaria minha raiva por muito tempo, apenas não podia confessar meu deslize aos meus amigos extremamente nervosos, que, a propósito, gostaria muito de saber o porquê. Aquela garota poderia ser alguém tão ruim? A ponto de despertar um ódio descomunal, em duas pessoas tão tranqüilas como Rima e Shiki. Mais uma pergunta ansiando pela resposta. Porém eu preciso cuidar de outro assunto agora.

Levantei-me brusco da cadeira e agarrei o pulso de Yuuki, com força exagerada, puxando-a para longe. Minha atitude hostil não pareceu incomodá-la, na verdade, ela sorria vitoriosa acenando para os dois estressados, que deixamos para trás:

– Tchauzinho. – Se despediu em uma voz, um tanto, infantil.

Yuuki insistia em piorar a situação, parecia ser perita em irritar as pessoas. Rima nos seguiu, atônita, com o olhar:

– Zero!

Desviei o olhar para trás, fitando-a. Ela tentou se levantar, mas Shiki a segurou pelo braço, balançando a cabeça em negação. Ignorei, depois me acertaria com eles, e segui com Yuuki.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aquela garota planejava queimar meu pavio até eu explodir. Parei de andar, soltando-a. O ginásio estava vazio e, provavelmente, as aulas já haviam começado, ninguém nos interromperia. Encarei sua face alva:

– Que história é essa de mandar mensagens estranhas para meu celular? – Fui direto, causando uma expressão caótica na pessoa em minha frente.

– Como é?

Ou ela falava a verdade, ou mereceria um Oscar de melhor atriz. Retirei o papel familiar e o celular do bolso, clicando para aparecer às mensagens antigas. Quase esfregando no rosto de Yuuki:

– É o mesmo número! – Senti a paciência se esvair.

Encarou-me de modo indecifrável e sorriu provocante:

– Faça me o favor, Zero. Eu não sou uma garotinha, sou uma mulher. Não gosto de brincadeiras ou joguinhos... – Ao dizer isso ela se aproximou, sussurrando em meu ouvido. – Eu gosto de adrenalina.

Um arrepio me subiu pela espinha, seguido de uma leve dor na orelha. Ela voltou a me fitar maliciosa e pude notar um de meus brincos entre seus dentes. Ela o arrancou a força! Pegou o brinco e o guardou como suvenir, bela lembrança, mas eu gostava daquele brinco e também gostava do pedacinho da minha orelha, que saiu junto com ele.

Yuuki notou minha careta incômoda, a ferida começou a arder e filetes de sangue escorriam de forma desagradável. Ela se moveu para frente, acariciando minha nuca, começou a lamber o pouco de sangue que escorria. Vi em mim um homem excêntrico, por sentir certa excitação naquele ato. Estava completamente louco. Como podia deixar aquela maldita me dominar e ainda arrancar essa expressão ridícula de mim.

Ela parou e dispensou seu olhar descarado sobre mim. Estupefato. Pisquei com força algumas vezes, recobrando a consciência:

– Você... É louca? – Voz oscilante, mal conseguia respirar.

Ela sorriu, sempre transparecendo sua elegância, mesmo em momentos constrangedores:

– Não. Só um pouco sádica e masoquista. – Pronunciou simplesmente, como sendo a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Quer provar do meu?

– Claro que não! – Respondi sem hesitar, aquela conversa distorcia minha sanidade mental.

– Garoto esperto. – Afagou meus cabelos, como uma mãe que parabeniza o filho por uma sábia decisão.

– Por que você diz isso? – Eu poderia estar mais confuso?

– Por nada, esqueça. – Respirou fundo, começando a caminhar. – Afinal, eu preciso resolver aquela história das mensagens.

Saiu sem me deixar à mínima explicação. E quem disse que eu resistiria à curiosidade? Esperei um momento e a segui. Chegando ao jardim, ela já parecia ter encontrado quem procurava:

– Foi você que mandou umas mensagens para o Zero?

Escondi-me atrás de um arbusto, espiando de canto como a fisionomia de Yuuki havia mudado, o ódio transbordando em seus olhos, que pareciam estranhamente avermelhados. Yuuki apontava o dedo no rosto de uma pequena garota, seus cabelos prateados contrastavam com o brilho escarlate nos olhos:

– Me desculpe, pensei que a senhora aprovaria. Apenas queria agradá-la.

A garotinha parecia devota, pronunciando-se cabisbaixa, dirigindo-se a Yuuki formalmente, implorando por perdão.

Yuuki elevou os olhos ao céu, respirou fundo desconfiada e desviou o olhar de súbito em minha direção. Meu coração deu um salto, tentei me esconder de sua vista:

– Maria, saia daqui, antes que eu me arrependa de deixá-la viver. – Sussurrou maligna, afugentando a pobre garota.

Espiei, novamente, e vi a mesma fazer uma reverência e sair apressada e aflita:

– Zero! Eu sei que está aí! Apareça!

Estalo. Fui descoberto! Tentei me recompor e sai com toda dignidade de trás do arbusto:

– O que aconteceu? – Disse me aproximando.

– Nada de mais. Aquelas mensagens foram apenas uma brincadeira da minha irmãzinha.

Yuuki voltou a estampar seu habitual sorriso no rosto. Ridículo. Todo esse tempo eu estava preocupado com mensagens de uma garotinha. A vida estava querendo me pregar uma peça.

O silêncio predominou por um momento, me fazendo lembrar de que havia outras coisas importantes que precisava resolver:

– Preciso ir. – Já caminhando em direção ao grande portão da universidade.

– Aonde você vai? – Intrometida.

– Não é da sua conta. – Fui seco e direto.

– Posso ir junto? – Ela parecia uma criança querendo ir ao parque.

– Não! – Mostrei-me mais grosso que o necessário. Essa garota não tem simancol?

Apertei os passos e notei que ela me seguia, ignorando, completamente, minha vontade. Parei me voltando para ela, que levantou os olhos, assobiando, uma atitude tão infantil. Eu poderia rir, mas estava, realmente, zangado pelo fato de sempre ceder as vontades dela:

– Vamos.

Dei-me por vencido. Preciso dizer que ela sorriu como boba? Mas isso não era importante, na verdade, uma companhia até seria bom. Só espero que ela controle a adrenalina, meu coração pode não resistir a tantos colapsos.

XXXXXXXXXX

**_Muito Obrigada a _****_SahCherryBomb e a Luna pelo review... *.* Espero que continuem acompanhando xD BjuSsSs_**


	4. Um Belo Fim

_**Capítulo IV - **__**Um Belo Fim...**_

Música: "Beautiful Ending" - Barlow Girl

Como será o meu fim? Será belo? Marcante? Serei lembrado pela minha herança?

Ou, simplesmente, meu corpo será perdido pela escuridão do mundo e serei esquecido e apagado da história? Como meus pais.

Como foi o fim dos que me permitiram criar meu legado? Foi doloroso? As feridas cruéis cortaram-lhes a carne? Ou foi, simplesmente, rápido, impedindo uma última súplica? Será que imploraram pelas suas vidas? Ou, assim como eu, ainda cogitam o motivo da morte?

E como eu posso conviver com essa sensação agora? A sensação de que eu posso morrer a qualquer minuto. Essa foi a sua herança? Acredito que já estou morto por dentro. O que ainda me mantém vivo fisicamente, é o pensamento ingênuo, de que algum ser nesse mundo, ainda pode reviver a minha alma...

"_Meu coração egoísta__  
__Me desliga de você__  
__Nos separa violentamente"._

– _Papai, mamãe?_

A voz nostálgica e infantil que ecoa na minha mente, frágil e perdido no desconhecido. Uma criança se afunda em desespero, por causa de uma brincadeira inocente. Ainda posso sentir aquela lágrima fria e solitária.

– _Você está sozinho?_

"_Não sou eu, e sim você__  
__Quem faz o coração bater__  
__Eu estou perdido sem você__  
__E morrendo de mim mesmo"._

Pude ver uma mão pálida e acolhedora, que me mostraria o caminho. A pele fria que aqueceu meu coração em seu acalento. A mente hesitante tremia temerosa diante o brilho dos olhos escarlate. As madeixas castanhas, que voavam contra o vento gélido, roçavam em meu rosto acariciando-o. Sua presença milagrosa me protegia do frio. Um anjo?

– _Eu vou lhe mostrar o caminho._

A voz de timbre suave, aos meus ouvidos, solfejava uma canção de ninar. Meus olhos ameaçavam tombar, me impedindo de desfrutar ao máximo, a visão daquele ser divino a minha frente. Apenas pude sentir a fragrância natural e delirante que sua pela emanava, enquanto segurava-me em seu colo, pousando minha cabeça, cuidadosamente, sobre seu ombro.

– _Você está seguro agora._

Suas palavras invadiram minha mente, enquanto eu fazia a passagem para o mundo dos sonhos, mas ainda conseguiram me arrancar um último sorriso...

_Algum ser nesse mundo, ainda pode reviver a minha alma..._

Você me encontrou, me mostrou o caminho e me levou para junto dos que me amam. Você pode me encontrar de novo?

Depois de tantos anos, ainda estou esperando por você. Esperando uma razão para viver. Olhar em seus olhos e através do brilho chamejante, enxergar o meu futuro, presenciar o meu fim... O meu belo fim... Ao seu lado...

"_Então me diga__  
__Qual será o nosso fim? __  
__Ele será lindo? __  
__Tão lindo?"._

E eu estou sozinho agora, procurando meu caminho. Até que o inverno me congele e você volte para me aquecer...

"_No final de tudo__  
__Eu quero estar em seus braços"._

Quando seu amor fluir e meu perfume lhe atrair. Eu sei que você virá. O coração frenético pulsando contra o peito, me mostra que você está próxima...

"_A minha vida__  
__irá me encontrar ao seu lado? __  
__Seu amor é lindo__  
__Tão lindo..."._


	5. Uma Canção De Ninar

_**Capítulo V - **__**Uma Canção De Ninar...**_

Senti seus olhos sobre mim, enquanto eu folheava alguns livros empoeirados, procurando por qualquer coisa, talvez um motivo para seguir em frente:

– Você quer perguntar algo? – Virei-me para fitá-la, sua expressão curiosa estava me inquietando.

Ela locomoveu-se devagar até o sofá e se sentou, cruzou as pernas e apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos. Ponderava as próximas palavras que pretendia proferir, de certo modo Yuuki me conhecia bem, sabia que não teria muitas chances de ter suas perguntas respondidas:

– Apenas gostaria de entender. – Me encarou com pesar.

Eu realmente não queria explicar nada, mas aqueles olhos suplicantes me puxavam com fios de aço invisíveis. Caminhei até o escritório, abri uma das gavetas do local e peguei uma pequena caixa de recordações. Quando voltei, me sentei ao lado de Yuuki, que ainda me observava quase sem piscar:

– Quase todos os dias eu pegava meu pai olhando essas fotos. – Abri a caixa, mas por um momento, não ousei tocar em nada. – E quase todos os dias ele chorava.

Yuuki segurou uma de minhas mãos, senti uma força estranha correr pelo meu corpo. Minha mão pareceu se mover sozinha, logo toquei uma das fotos. Fitei a garota ao meu lado e mais uma vez seus olhos sugaram informação:

– Agora eu entendo... Ele pressentiu que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

Era inexplicável o quanto era difícil pronunciar cada palavra. Sentia como se cada uma delas saíssem pela minha boca e com um punhal de prata, fugiam rasgando minha pele, deixando meu interior exposto. Eu retirei uma das fotos e entreguei na mão de Yuuki, meus pais estavam sorrindo. Quando ela cravou os olhos na mesma, eles se arregalaram:

– Você está bem?

A bela Yuuki tremia como uma gatinha assustada, ela jogou a foto em cima da mesinha à frente e abraçou o corpo com força, parecia sentir frio:

– Estou, apenas senti um mal estar, vai passar logo. Por favor, continue o que estava dizendo.

Ela mostrava-se tão frágil, algo raro. Sem ao menos notar, minha mão já acariciava sua face alva, o que aparentou acalmá-la:

– Não há muito o que dizer. Eu perdi meus pais e estou prestes a perder a única lembrança deles... Essa casa. – Pronunciei com voz suave, o que não era de meu costume, mas essa garota confundia todos os meus sentidos.

Sem prévio aviso senti seu abraço e sua cabeça repousar sobre meu peito, me invadindo com o perfume delirante de seus cabelos. A envolvi com os braços, para senti-la mais próxima, sentir o seu calor, a presença que me protegia do frio, aquecia meu coração congelado. Em um murmúrio pude ouvir aquela canção nostálgica, a maciez da neve que acariciava meus ouvidos, a ardência do fogo que penetrava minhas veias. Mais uma peça que minha mente me pregava? Senti as pernas bambas, um absurdo estado de frenesi.

– _Eu vou lhe mostrar o caminho._

Desprendi-me bruscamente, segurando seu rosto com minhas mãos:

– O que você disse? – Meu tom era desesperado, o que provocou a expressão caótica no rosto antes sereno daquele anjo acolhedor.

– Eu não disse nada.

Respondeu vacilante, provavelmente, com medo da minha reação.

Eu estou delirando? Minha sanidade poderia se esvair de um modo que me faça acreditar em meus ouvidos mentirosos, quando foi que comecei a ser alucinado? Não! Eu ouvi... Tenho certeza... Ou não... Aquela voz... Aquela melodia... Mas não seria possível... Ela não mudou nada... Deveria estar anos mais velha.

Perdido em mim, com aqueles olhos expressivos e cristalinos me fitando, atentos a qualquer brecha, qualquer resposta. Ela segurou minha mão que estava sobre seu rosto, como se não quisesse que a tirasse e se aproximou, provocante, inocente. Colocou um de seus dedos sobre minha boca e acariciou, chegando mais perto, me permitindo sentir sua respiração ofegante. Encostou seu nariz ao meu e sorriu, fechando os olhos, pude sentir o hálito que me provocava desvario, aquela fragrância exorbitante, o cheiro... De sangue.

xxxxxxxxxx

– Não acho uma boa idéia você mexer aí. – Me sentei na cama, enquanto fitava a figura sapeca a minha frente.

– Por que não? – Ela me encarou bicuda, deixei escapar um breve riso, logo voltando ao consciente sério.

– Há coisas sobre mim que prefiro que você não saiba.

A Yuuki maliciosa se manifestou, afundando em um poço escuro a inocência da Yuuki infantil. Aproximou-se devagar e sedutora, se ajoelhou em volta dos meus quadris e se acomodou, deixando nossos lábios a míseros centímetros de distância. Ela respirava fundo e sua pele exalava aquele perfume fascinante, o cheiro de perigo. Sorriu matreira, seria apenas um jogo? Foi descendo em direção ao meu pescoço, deixando uma trilha com aquele hálito que me provocava calafrios:

– Eu quero saber tudo sobre você, Zero... Quero lhe conhecer por inteiro... – Sussurrou em um fio de voz, como se sua garganta queimasse, se afastou de súbito. – Começando por essa tatuagem!

Abriu um sorriso largo, a Yuuki infantil estava de volta. Mostrou-se curiosa enquanto apontava em uma foto, não muito antiga, que eu ainda não havia feito a tatuagem. Ela precisava mesmo tocar nesse assunto? Como ela podia ser tão inconveniente? E não era novidade que eu não conseguiria resistir as suas súplicas:

– Ela é recente não é? Mas essa figura é muito peculiar, eu gostaria de saber o significado. – Sentou-se ao meu lado, quase não parando quieta em cima da cama. Hiperativa!

Como eu pude ser tão estúpido? Trazê-la logo para a fonte de informações. Em meu quarto estavam guardados todas as minhas obscuras recordações, e todos os meus piores segredos. Mas claro! Eu precisava trazê-la para cá. Às vezes a minha estupidez me espanta:

– Yuuki, não é uma boa idéia, você não vai gostar de saber. – Desapontado comigo mesmo, fitei o chão.

– Diga logo! Nada do que me disser vai mudar o que eu sinto por você! Você me fascina, Zero. – Ela me encarou como se eu fosse um deus. Admito que me senti o tal um pouquinho.

Certo, eu preciso de um minuto. Coração a mil, mais uma vez o modo imprevisível de Yuuki começou a puxar para fora todos os meus segredos, toda a escuridão do meu interior:

– Você acredita em vampiros?

Pude ver seus olhos se arregalarem, ela os apertou em seguida e me fitou com pesar. Afirmou com a cabeça, me incentivando a continuar:

– Eles existem... Eu os caçava... Caçava com gosto, prazer... Essa era minha razão de viver, era minha razão para sorrir... Vê-los agonizando, revirando os olhos e pedindo misericórdia... O sangue espalhando-se a sua volta, os órgãos, que dependendo da minha sorte, ficavam a amostra... Eu já não podia me controlar, meu corpo se movia sozinho... Buscando mais sangue, mais mutilação...

Elevei os olhos a fitando, procurando traços de medo, mas não havia nada, expressão vazia, apenas atentando para minha história:

– Eu era um monstro, Yuuki. Mesmo assim fui considerado o melhor caçador da história dos vampiros, até que me tornei uma ameaça... Fui preso a correntes por meses, enquanto me acostumava a magia dessa maldita tatuagem. – Abaixei a cabeça, com vergonha de mim mesmo.

– O que ela faz? – Perguntou enquanto acariciava o local da tatuagem que se encontrava em meu pescoço.

– Ela reage a pensamentos. Sempre que penso em matar um vampiro, meu cérebro recebe um tipo de shock, é uma dor gritante, que dificulta minha locomoção.

Yuuki me sorriu maliciosa e de certo modo, satisfeita:

– Essa tatuagem te impede de matar vampiros? Então ela merece um beijo!

E foi o que ela fez, mas não foi um simples beijo, foi aquele beijo, que arrepia e arrebata para os lugares mais fantasiosos possíveis. Ela não parou no pescoço, subiu devagar e antes que pudesse brincar comigo de novo, a puxei feroz, tomando seus lábios para mim, eles eram só meus, finalmente. Ela tentou se soltar, ainda queria brincar, queria me deixar louco de desejo. Mas quem disse que eu permitiria? A apertei com mais força contra meu corpo, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem, ela relaxou, cedeu as minhas carícias. Foi subindo uma de suas mãos, criando uma trilha de fogo, e parou em meu pescoço, acariciando delicadamente minha tatuagem. Estalo. Uma dor alucinante invadiu meu cérebro, senti como se todos meus neurônios fossem queimados, como se todas minhas memórias fossem apagadas a força. Inconscientemente, mordi o lábio inferior de Yuuki com violência:

– Me desculpe. – Pronunciei com a face em vermelhidão.

– Não foi nada, eu gostei! – Ela demonstrava se divertir absurdamente. – E parece que essa tatuagem não reage só aos seus pensamentos assassinos, ela reage aos "outros pensamentos" também. – Deu uma ênfase maliciosa nas aspas.

Ela ria escandalosamente, de maneira proposital, queria me ver envergonhado e estava conseguindo.

xxxxxxxxxx

O jardim de minha casa costumava ser perfeito, uma beleza rara que transparecia todo o amor com que minha mãe cuidava dele, todos os dias. O lugar onde eu deitava na grama para, simplesmente, pensar na vida, enquanto aquelas rosas lilases roçavam em meu rosto, me fazendo sonhar... Sonhar com o dia em que pudesse vê-la de novo. O dia em que eu seria salvo... De mim mesmo.

Agora tudo o que restava eram sementes mal germinadas, folhas secas e flores mortas. Toda aquela vida foi levada pelo tempo sem misericórdia, mas aquela árvore ainda vivia para me assombrar:

– Zero, quem é Maria?

Por um momento esqueci que Yuuki estava comigo e esqueci que ela parecia poder ler meus pensamentos. Fitei a bela garota por impulso, logo desviei o olhar, atentando para a árvore com um nome entalhado:

– Minha irmã... – As palavras pesaram em meu peito.

– Pensei que você tivesse apenas Ichiru como irmão. – Me encarou curiosa.

– Você o conhece? – Devolvi na mesma expressão.

– Eu já o vi pela faculdade, não foi difícil reconhecê-lo como seu irmão, digamos que eu notei a semelhança. – Me sorriu carinhosa, retribui o mesmo.

– Entendo. – Me aproximei acariciando as letras esculpidas na madeira. – Coincidência nossas irmãs terem o mesmo nome, não acha? Apesar da minha estar, provavelmente, morta. – Não sei o porquê, mas senti uma estranha necessidade de desabafar.

– Eu sinto muito. – Yuuki colocou uma das mãos sobre meu ombro e apertou, tentando, inutilmente, me confortar.

– Não sinta. Sequer a conheci. Quando soube que minha mãe estava grávida de uma garotinha, fiquei tão empolgado, que gravei o nome dela nessa árvore. E quando chegou a hora dela nascer, meus pais foram para o hospital e nunca mais voltaram... – Yuuki me abraçou, quente e aconchegante, guiou minha cabeça até seu ombro com uma das mãos e afagou meus cabelos. – Os corpos deles foram encontrados no caminho, mas nunca acharam a bebê. Ainda tentei procurá-la, mas seria impossível sobreviver sozinha. Presa na sua inocência, mal sabia o que estava acontecendo ao redor, desprotegida... E com frio. – Minha voz saiu fraca e rouca, minhas cordas vocais pareciam se rasgar como uma seda frágil.

Queria poder chorar, talvez isso limpasse a minha alma. Mas minhas lágrimas estavam congeladas, assim como meu coração. Queria poder afastar da minha mente, aquelas imagens que insistiam em me sufocar, que apertavam meu peito e me dificultavam a respiração. Um frágil bebê chorando, em busca do acalento maternal, do calor humano. E pensar na dor que ela sentiu, eu poderia cortar meus pulsos e queimar meu rosto, mesmo assim não entenderia.

Diante aqueles pensamentos torturantes, mal notei Yuuki se afastar, com uma expressão preocupada:

– Preciso ir! Desculpe-me! – Berrou enquanto corria.

Senti um impulso de seguí-la e foi o que fiz. Quando cheguei na rua, encontrei a irmã de Yuuki, parecia atenta ao seu redor, como se esperasse por algo. Estranhei sua presença ali:

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está Yuuki? – Ela me encarou espantada e ao mesmo tempo furiosa.

– Saia daqui! Agora! – Gritou autoritária.

Que ousadia dessa garotinha mal educada, quem ela pensa que é?

– Abaixe esse tom de voz comigo, eu fiz uma pergunta e quero a resposta. – Fui rude e frio, tentei amedrontá-la com o olhar. Eu não podia receber ordens de uma pirralha.

Ela me fitou, com um olhar debochado, como se eu não fosse ninguém, como se com apenas seu assopro eu evaporasse:

– Pode ficar aqui então, o problema é seu. – Ela estava conseguindo me irritar, com aquela expressão de superioridade.

Por um instante, pensei racionalmente e notei que seus olhos estavam diferentes:

– Seus olhos, estão lilases...

Antes que pudesse me pronunciar, estávamos cercados por estranhas criaturas, de aparência deplorável. A saliva lhes escorria pelo canto da boca, e em volta de seus olhos era fundo e arroxeado. Eles exprimiam um som indecifrável e o cheiro me provocava náuseas.

– Vampiros.


	6. Beijo Sangrento

_**Capítulo VI -**__** Beijo Sangrento...**_

Música: "I'm So Sick" - Flyleaf

Três, quatro, cinco... Não! São oito vampiros ao todo! Três deles ainda correm ao longe, se aproximando rápido. Encurralado! Maldita tatuagem!

– Maria! – Apreensivo encarei a garotinha. – Você precisa fugir! Agora! – Exprimi autoridade na intenção de convencê-la, mas ela me devolveu com desprezo.

– Cala essa boca. O que você pode fazer sozinho?

Ridículo! Como pude encontrar tanta verdade nas palavras daquela criança arrogante? Eu realmente não poderia fazer nada. Era apenas um inútil. Incapacitado!

Um deles se aproximou, rosnei tentando amedrontá-lo, fazendo o impossível para afastar os pensamentos assassinos. Senti uma dor repentina no peito, quando desviei o olhar, vi um dos malditos se preparar para atacar Maria. Estalo! À medida que o ódio me consumiu, meu cérebro queimou, pude imaginar ele se despedaçando em mil. Desabei, me apoiei com um de meus joelhos no chão e apertei meu pescoço com força exagerada. Eu precisava protegê-la, a qualquer custo.

Levei minha mão, irritantemente, trêmula a um de meus bolsos e peguei meu canivete. Concentrei-me, relembrando cada detalhe do meu treinamento. Não poderia arriscar uma luta corpo-a-corpo, meu cérebro não resistiria ao embate... Talvez um golpe fatal, um ímpeto eficaz seria menos doloroso.

Observei atento o sugador de sangue voar sedento em Maria. Mirei em um ponto vital e lancei o canivete que lhe atravessou o pescoço, com a coluna cervical partida, sua cabeça tombou para trás, jorrando sangue incontrolavelmente. Maria deu passagem para o vampiro cair morto no chão, e me fitou de maneira indecifrável. Ela parecia estranhamente calma. O monstro, por sua vez, virou cinzas e desapareceu junto ao vento.

Quando voltei o olhar, me deparei com outro deles a centímetros de distância. Presenciei a mão dele se aproximar de meu rosto. Inerte. Senti meus olhos se arregalarem e meu joelho quase não conseguia se sustentar sozinho. Aquela mão parou de súbito, elevei os olhos e vi Maria o segurar pelo braço. O vampiro berrou desesperado, o som estridente ardeu em minha alma. Seu rosto se contorceu alucinado pela dor, enquanto apertava os olhos e veias saltavam de sua testa. Seu braço estava se desintegrando, como se Maria emitisse algum tipo de ácido poderoso, que queimava cada partícula de sua pele e transformava seu osso em pó. Vi a mesma mão que me ameaçava cair solitária frente aos meus olhos, logo depois se esbranquiçar e se tornar em cinzas...

"_Eu destruirei seus pensamentos_

_Com o que está escrito em meu coração_

_Eu destruirei...Destruirei!"_

Aquela cena sangrenta parecia estar em câmera lenta, como um filme antigo, não havia cor, apenas preto, branco... E vermelho... Maria massacrava o vampiro desprotegido, sem misericórdia, apertou seu rosto com uma força descomunal, quase pude ver seus olhos saltarem para fora.

Ela me encarou, e roubou de mim uma face perplexa, diante seu semblante sem emoção. Aquela garotinha não possuía alma? Mesmo eu mostrava desespero, loucura, ao acabar com a vida desses monstros... Indiferença... Sentia-me destruído por aquele olhar.

Os três que se aproximavam conseguiram nos alcançar, mas o que estava acontecendo afinal? Eles não formariam bandos para, simplesmente, caçar, com certeza, buscavam algo, ou alguém...

– Desgraçados! O que vocês querem?

Uma fúria devastadora se alastrava por cada fibra do meu corpo, eu estava de frente com as criaturas que sentiram o peso do meu ódio, por toda a minha vida. Pensei estar, finalmente, livre, mas aquela vontade estava voltando para me assombrar... Vontade de mutilar todos eles, um por um... Lentamente... De maneira torturante... Dolorosa...

– Queremos a princesa Kuran.

Aquela voz áspera, sedenta, como se sentisse dificuldade para respirar, me deixou tão enojado, que por um momento não pude raciocinar... Kuran... É o sobrenome dela. Por que se referiram a ela daquela maneira? Por que eu me sentia tão inseguro? Todo esse tempo fingindo que nada estava errado...

"_Eu estou tão doente, infectado com o lugar que eu vivo_

_Me deixe viver sem esta felicidade vazia, egoísmo_

_Eu estou tão doente"_

– Estão procurando por mim? Já dei um fim nos seus amiguinhos que vieram pelo outro lado, mas pelo que parece, vocês planejavam me encurralar.

Yuuki... Não... É outra garota... Ou eu estou apenas me enganando de novo?

Ela me fitou de esguelha, e logo me ignorou, me senti, ridiculamente, insignificante.

– Acho que se esqueceram de quem eu sou... Vou dar-lhes uma pequena recordação. – Se pronunciava com superioridade, poder. – Maria, afaste-se, por favor.

Voltei-me para atentar a garotinha pálida, e pude ver seus olhos que pareciam queimar, apagarem-se, e no lugar ficar apenas aquele tom claro... Lilás. Ainda com uma face pouco expressiva, ela largou o vampiro que segurava pelo pescoço, parecia não fazer esforço algum, mas quando a cabeça da criatura tombou, conclui que seu pescoço estava quebrado. Maria fitou Yuuki e abaixou a cabeça enquanto se afastava, cruzou os braços e se pôs apenas a observar.

Não sabia o que pensar diante toda aquela situação, eu me encontrava, completamente, desnorteado... Estava fora de órbita, aquela realidade parecia ser de outra pessoa, não a minha.

Os vampiros pareciam, estranhamente, apreensivos agora, poderia arriscar o palpite de que eles estavam com medo. Yuuki deu um passo ameaçador na direção deles, o mesmo fez eles recuarem, um único passo também. Ela sorriu vitoriosa, com o queixo erguido, como estando diante de míseras baratas, as quais ela encarava de cima, com os olhos semi fechados... Confiantes. Levantou a mão direita, na altura da cintura, direcionando-a ao vampiro mais próximo, e a moveu, como se moldasse algo...

"_Se você quiser mais disto_

_Nós podemos levar embora, liquidar, matar_

_Então você se calará_

_E ficará dormindo_

_Com meu grito irritando os seus ouvidos"_

Dei um salto com o grito ensurdecedor daquele louco, que desabou ao chão se contorcendo, permaneceu de bruços, com os braços apertando com força a região do abdômen. Gritava, gemia, chorava, como se sua alma fosse arrancada, enquanto rasgava sua pele. Começou a cuspir sangue, apertando os olhos e cerrando os dentes. Me aproximei na esperança de compreender, a visão era de alguém destroçado interiormente. Yuuki apenas movia uma das mãos e observava atenta.

– O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei indignado, aquela cena já me provocava gastura.

– Estou deslocando os órgãos dele. – Pronunciou simplesmente, como se estivesse se referindo a uma partida de xadrez.

– Pare... – Murmurei oscilante, a voz rouca... Trêmula. Com minhas mãos apertei minha cabeça, tentando aliviar a dor. – Pare... Com isso... – Quase inaudível... Aquilo estava se tornando um jogo doentio, e eu não possuía forças para impedir. Os gritos do vampiro ecoavam, aumentando meu desespero... Eu não poderia passar por aquilo... Novamente. – Pare com isso! Agora! – A mudança de volume foi brusca e determinada.

Yuuki se assustou, fechando, completamente, sua mão. O vampiro arregalou os olhos, sua expressão era de alguém que acabara de levar um soco, incrivelmente, forte no estômago. Ele cuspiu uma quantidade absurda de sangue e desabou inconsciente... Desintegrando-se em seguida.

Aquela garota sanguinária me fitou como se eu fosse um pai chato que acabou com a diversão. Estupefato! Estava começando a sentir um ódio, estupidamente, intenso, não compreender o que acontecia ao meu redor me deixava, profundamente, irritado.

– Como você fez isso? – Planejava bombardeá-la de perguntas, pronto para apelar para a violência.

– Você já sabe a resposta, Zero.

Totalmente, sem fala. O que é essa sensação? Algo parece querer saltar para fora.

"_Ouça! Eu estou gritando!_

_Agora você está prestando atenção_

_Ouça! Eu estou gritando!_

_Você treme com este som"_

Os quatro vampiros que restavam pareciam esperar, debilmente, por nosso próximo movimento. Yuuki se agachou, pegando o objeto no chão, que eu sequer havia notado ali, algo parecido com uma... Foice. Mas seu material possuía uma aparência antiga, talvez medieval.

– Esqueça as perguntas por agora... – Ela se aproximou séria, levantando a foice em minha direção. – Gostaria de saber do que você é capaz... – Seus olhos ficaram graúdos e lacrimejantes, deduzi que ela pretendia se mostrar indefesa, algo deveras impossível depois dos acontecimentos mais recentes. – Você pode me proteger, Zero?

Proteger...? Eu... Proteger...?

Antes que pudesse digerir aquelas palavras, Yuuki atravessou meu pescoço com a foice... Estalo! Disparou-se um flash escurecendo minha visão, veias se partiam em minha frente, uma laço era rompido, como um sonho... Pensei estar morto... Mas... Mortos não pensam! Minha visão voltou a clarear, pude ver Yuuki imóvel me observando, e sua expressão me parecia divertida. Apalpei meu pescoço, ele ainda estava lá! Mas a lâmina atravessou! Tenho certeza! Porém, eu não senti dor alguma, na verdade, toda dor que sentia anteriormente... Desapareceu. Minha cabeça não mais latejava, minhas mãos não mais tremiam e meu corpo estava leve... Livre!

Disparei, acertando em cheio um dos malditos com uma cotovelada no peito, o mesmo voou longe batendo a cabeça em um muro, rachando-a. De algum modo, a magia da tatuagem não surtia mais efeito. Fitei Yuuki e ela me sorriu satisfeita.

– Vai precisar de algum tipo de arma para lutar? – Perguntou-me, mas me senti testado.

– Não... Minhas mãos são suficientes. – Mesmo eu não poderia disfarçar o sorriso nos lábios, eu me sentia forte... Invencível.

Habilmente passei uma rasteira ardilosa em um dos vampiros que, sem acompanhar meu movimento, sofreu uma queda brusca que o deixou desnorteado. Rapidamente, aproveitando a imobilidade do anterior, corri até o que se encontrava logo atrás e impulsionei minha mão para socar-lhe o rosto. Apesar da surpresa, causada pelo súbito ataque, o vampiro moveu-se para contra atacar, na esperança de não sofrer danos. Deixei o estúpido socar o nada, tirando vantagem de sua guarda aberta, me movi ligeiro contornando o maldito, de frente para suas costas, segurei seu pescoço... Torcendo-o.

Sério, encarei o terceiro e último, pude ver suas mãos tremerem, mas insistia em manter a expressão firme, não imaginava que vampiros também possuíam dignidade. Caminhei até ele, levantei minha mão direita em sua direção e ele a segurou. O presenteei com um sorriso desprezível, ele me devolveu um olhar perturbado. Sem pensar pisei com força em seu joelho, quebrando-o, ele soltou um grito de dor e, sem mais poder se sustentar, desabou. Observei aquela figura lastimável, mas em mim era impossível se enxergar qualquer resquício de compaixão. Antes que ele pedisse por misericórdia, juntei forças e com minha mão direita perfurei seu peito... Minhas mãos estavam sujas de sangue, assim como antes, eu não poderia mais encarar minha face no espelho... Ou encarar aquela pessoa... Em que minha aparência se refletia.

"_Eu estou tão doente, infectado com o lugar que eu vivo_

_Me deixe viver sem esta felicidade vazia, egoísmo_

_Eu estou tão doente"_

Atentei ao vampiro que deixei caído anteriormente, me aproximei e imprensei meu pé direito em seu pescoço:

– Quem mandou vocês? Qual o interesse de vocês em Yuuki? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e desviou o olhar.

– Vamos! Diga logo! – Apertei com mais força meu pé contra seu pescoço, sem perder o tom de voz ameaçador. Ele deixou escapar uma careta dolorida, mas não parecia ceder.

– Deixe-o ir, Zero... – Yuuki me empurrou de leve com seu braço, abrindo passagem para o monstro fugir. – Vá, e avise a quem me procura que eu estarei esperando. – O vampiro correu... Sem olhar para trás.

– O que está acontecendo, Yuuki? Por que você... – Fui interrompido, por meus próprios pensamentos, ao ver a foice de Yuuki mudar de forma. – Artemis?

– Não se preocupe com isso agora, você terá todas as respostas que desejar... Mas por enquanto, apenas venha comigo.

Yuuki segurou minha mão me guiando, por um momento havia esquecido que Maria ainda estava ali, ela nos seguiu, com uma expressão entediada. Chegamos a um antigo galpão que parecia abandonado. Yuuki arrombou a porta sem problemas, passamos pela mesma, mas Maria se postou do lado de fora, e permaneceu como se fosse nos esperar. Yuuki fechou a porta e a bloqueou com uma barra de ferro, eu presenciava tudo, mas não compreendia nada:

– O que você está planejando? – Perguntei dando lugar a uma expressão, ridiculamente, caótica.

– Me desculpe, Zero...

Esperei pela continuação, mas tudo que consegui foi uma forte dor nas costas, quando Yuuki levantou a mão e uma força estranha pareceu me empurrar contra a parede. Eu não conseguia me mover, algo parecia me prender com um poder descomunal.

–... Mas eu preciso das minhas memórias de volta.

Ela se aproximou, senti um arrepio subir pela espinha, então ela me tocou, acariciou meu rosto com a mão esquerda e com a direita apertou meu ombro. Não conseguia decifrar aquele olhar, mas quando ela aproximou os lábios do meu pescoço, pude sentir um calafrio. Yuuki o beijou...

No fundo eu sabia pelo que esperar, e Yuuki estava prestes a provar que as minhas especulações reprimidas estavam corretas. Afinal, eu sou um caçador, posso distinguir esses seres com precisão. Mas por que me deixei levar por tanto tempo? Por que me fiz de cego e desentendido? Poderia colocar a culpa na tatuagem, mas ela não tinha esse poder.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando os caninos de Yuuki perfuraram minha pele, ainda sem poder me mover, não sabia ao certo se queria impedi-la ou abraçá-la. Aquela dor que sentia estava me levando ao delírio, lutava fervorosamente contra meus pensamentos excêntricos e sem pudor. Porém, aquele ato odioso, despertou em mim uma sensação deveras prazerosa, a qual nunca havia desfrutado. Com o coração acelerado, quase sem fôlego, passei os olhos pelo local, que para minha desgraça, parecia uma antiga fábrica de espelhos. Pude me ver, refletido de quase todos os ângulos. A face pálida, muito mais que o normal, minha vida era sugada por Yuuki, e eu não sentia vontade de lutar contra isso. Meus olhos não mais reconheciam o reflexo no espelho.

"_Você se afunda em minhas roupas_

_Esta invasão me faz sentir_

_Sem valor, sem esperança, doente"_

O som que Yuuki fazia ao beber do meu sangue me enlouquecia, cheguei a me desapontar quando ela se afastou:

– Eu sabia! Era mesmo você. – Sorriu satisfeita.

– Do que você está falando? E, a propósito, você pode me soltar? – Ela não parecia se importar com minha expressão abatida, minha força estava se esvaindo, meu corpo ameaçava desabar a qualquer momento.

– Você não se lembra, Zero? Daquela noite na floresta? – Estalo! Meu coração pulsou forte contra o peito. – E não, eu não posso lhe soltar. – Sorriu carinhosa, enquanto acariciava meu rosto. Ela estava tão próxima, senti a respiração falhar.

– Era você? – Perguntei assombrado.

– Sim, desde o início, nós sempre possuímos essa ligação. Por isso você se sentiu tão atraído por mim, e por isso seu cheiro me atraiu de tão longe. Eu cheguei aqui apenas para lhe encontrar, para lhe aquecer, esse era seu desejo, certo? – Eu, simplesmente, não sabia o que responder, todas essas informações provocavam um caos descontrolado em meu cérebro. – Apesar de não ter total certeza se era, realmente, você quem eu procurava, mas hoje, mais cedo, quando provei aquela pequena porção do seu sangue, não tive mais dúvidas. – Ela me fitava com um olhar de admiração.

– Ah que bom, então você não é simplesmente uma psicopata... É uma psicopata com sentimentos... Isso me deixa, realmente, aliviado! – Fui irônico, ela riu elegante.

– Que ótimo! Mas agora as coisas complicaram um pouco, Zero, eu sou uma Sangue-Puro e para que você não decaia para um Nível E, você precisaria do meu sangue, você já deve saber de tudo isso, porém... Infelizmente, eu não o darei a você... A menos... – Cada vez mais próxima, ela acariciou meu abdômen, por debaixo da camisa branca, arranhando um pouco. – Que você prometa viver comigo para sempre. – Ela passou o nariz pela minha bochecha, inalando o perfume que minha pele exalava.

"_Eu destruirei seus pensamentos_

_Com o que está escrito em meu coração_

_Eu destruirei...Destruirei!"_

Que tipo de proposta é essa? Poderia ser mais cínica? Duas opções mórbidas: Decair para um monstro e, obviamente, ser caçado e morto... Ou viver ao lado de alguém com personalidade doentia, que conseguia ser tão sanguinária quanto eu... Os dois, provavelmente, me levariam a loucura, apesar de já não me sentir mais em meu juízo perfeito.

– Então, Zero? Você quer estar comigo por toda a eternidade?

– Vampira maldita. – Sussurrei perverso.

– Vou aceitar isso como um sim.

Yuuki me fitou sedutora, e fez um corte profundo em sua língua, do mesmo escorria muito sangue. Selou seus lábios nos meus, mas se separou logo em seguida:

– Preciso lhe sentir também, Zero.

Acariciou meus lábios com um dedo e os abriu, cortando também minha língua, senti uma ardência incômoda, mas logo foi abafada, quando Yuuki, finalmente, me beijou. A fusão de sangues se concretizava, enquanto o sangue dela, junto ao meu, descia pela minha garganta. Aos poucos senti meu corpo sendo solto, então pude corresponder como eu queria, agarrei a cintura de Yuuki e a apertei com força exagerada, enquanto aquele beijo sangrento se tornava cada vez mais profundo.

"_Ouça! Eu estou gritando!_

_Agora você está prestando atenção_

_Ouça! Eu estou gritando!_

_Você treme com este som"_

Você me quer, Yuuki? Você vai me ter... Eternamente...


	7. Contrato De Posse

_**Capítulo VII - **__**Contrato De Posse**_

Música:"Better Than Drugs" - Skillet

"_Você é melhor que drogas_

_Seu amor é como vinho_

_Sentir você vindo tão rápido_

_Sentir você vindo me levar para o alto"._

Minha mente sofria dificuldades para processar todos aqueles acontecimentos, e nesse instante quase entrou em curto, tentando entender o porquê de meu corpo estar se movendo sozinho... Antes pensei estar louco... Agora me sinto, completamente, insano.

Irônico... Após escolher a vida eterna, essa sensação mórbida não me abandonara... Um zumbi... Ser que caminha incansavelmente em busca de sobrevivência, em busca de saciar seu mais forte instinto... Se alimentar... Fome... Estou faminto... Dizem que pecado não tem tamanho... Pode se dizer que maldição é igual? Se não for, a minha está no topo da lista negra... Estou acordado, são... Tenho consciência, mesmo que a sinta pesar, dolorosamente, sobre meus ombros... Estou vendo, estou ouvindo, meus sentidos ainda são aguçados... Mas agora sou escravo desse instinto... Preciso me alimentar... Sede... Eu não sou um zumbi... Eu sou... Um vampiro!

"_Sentir você quando eu estou nervoso_

_Sentir você quando eu não posso enfrentar_

_Você é meu vício, minha prescrição, meu antídoto"._

A maldita vampira me encurralou, se aproveitando, sem misericórdia, da minha luta interna contra meus desejos sádicos. Roçava sua língua em minhas presas, e insistia em deixar seu pescoço a mostra para me tentar. Ela sabia o quanto eu poderia ser coibido, não custo a acreditar que pensava consigo que eu não pretendia ceder. Pois estava enganada, eu não voltaria atrás agora, a desgraça já estava feita, pelo menos algum proveito eu deveria obter dessa situação lastimável.

Yuuki não hesitou em desabotoar minha camisa, ela acariciava meu peito desnudo, como quem acaricia uma escultura rara. Eu não sabia o que esperar daquela mulher, sempre imprevisível, mas queria senti-la por completo, ser o dono de cada parte daquele corpo delicado... Sedutor.

"_Sentir cada batida do seu coração_

_Sentir você nessas noites vazias_

_Acalme a dor, pare a agitação_

_Você limpa minha mente"._

Uma ardência nas costas me incomodou, senti minha pele ser rasgada com violência, deixei escapar um gemido, e ouvi uma risada travessa em resposta. Quando dei por mim, vi Yuuki lamber os dedos cobertos pelo meu sangue. Aquela expressão infantil, de alguém que acabou de aprontar, me atiçou. Podia sentir o sangue ferver nas veias, e aquele desejo pulsava, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Como alguém pode ser capaz de despertar tantos sentimentos em simultâneo? Pensamentos em turbilhão! Seus olhos, sua boca, seu corpo, tudo nela me parecia extremamente convidativo. Apossei-me do posto de convidado de honra.

"_Você é meu escape_

_desse lugar desordenado_

_Porque você me deixa esquecer_

_Você paralisa minha dor"._

– Minha vez...

Me aproximei, sussurrando em seu ouvido, e em um movimento ardil, troquei as posições, virando seu corpo e o pressionando contra a parede. Percebi a força exagerada que dispensei sobre ela, estava sentindo um poder estrondoso percorrer o meu corpo, quase não podia controlá-lo. Fitei Yuuki, receoso, pensando tê-la machucado, mas ela estava sorrindo, parecia se divertir absurdamente com a situação. Havia instantes em que, eu me esquecia quem Yuuki, realmente era, com ela não havia necessidade de me conter. Apertei, ainda mais, a pequena mulher, a parede ameaçava desabar.

Inclinei a cabeça para beijar-lhe o pescoço, mas quase fui a nocaute ao sentir aquele perfume inebriante. Sem poder refrear os impulsos, meus caninos alongaram. Em um súbito, retomei a razão me afastando, mas ela me segurou pela nuca, guiando novamente meus lábios ao seu pescoço. Eu não conseguiria mais controlar a minha sede.

– Vá em frente, Zero... Estou esperando isso há muito tempo. – Sua voz rouca, respiração oscilante... Era irresistível.

"_Você matou o veneno_

_Alivia meu sofrimento_

_Acalma a raiva quando eu estou amedrontado_

_Para sentir de novo"._

Fechando os olhos para minha antiga vida racional, cravei minhas presas brutalmente, perfurando aquela pele macia... Inocente. Yuuki acariciava minha nuca, e apertava meu ombro com força, deixando marcas.

Estando tão próxima, eu podia sentir o efeito demasiado que minha sucção causava na vampira. Tantas peças de roupa já estavam se tornando um incômodo, removi sua jaqueta jeans, sem desprender-me de seu pescoço. Estava saciado, quando Yuuki começou a depositar seu peso sobre mim, me afastei. Vi sua palidez, o fosco de seus olhos, por muito pouco eu haveria roubado toda vitalidade de Yuuki.

– Garoto mau... – Sua expressão ficou abatida por um minuto. – Comporte-se, ou eu arranco o pedaço que sobrou da sua orelha. – Me sorriu, e apontou o dedo no meu rosto, como uma mãe que se prepara para dar uma surra.

– Infelizmente, eu sou mal criado, e não tenho medo de ameaças. – Pronunciei seguro de mim, mas com um ar brincalhão.

– Porém... – Abaixou a cabeça e me fitou perversa. – Deveria ter medo de mim.

Estalo! A maldita sangue-puro impulsionou a mão aberta contra meu estômago, me arremessando em um dos espelhos do local, o mesmo quebrou em muitos pedaços. Enquanto tentava me reerguer, vi Yuuki se aproximar, caminhando descalça por sobre os cacos de vidro.

– Você ainda é muito lento, Zero...

Ela se postou ao meu lado, ajoelhado, apenas a observava. Senti sua mão em minha nuca, logo desceu pelas costas, sem avisar, arrancou com destreza uma lasca de vidro que se fincou na região.

–... Mas a sua existência...

Posicionou-se de fronte para mim, deslizando a mão sobre o ombro, descendo a alça do vestido negro.

–... É o meu pior vício.

"_Você é melhor que drogas_

_Viciado por vida_

_Sentir você vindo tão rápido_

_Sentir você vindo me levar para o alto"._

A seda resvalou sobre as curvas perfeitas, revelando os contornos lascivos de uma obra de arte. Ela colocou a lasca de vidro a minha vista, apesar de que aquilo não conseguiria roubar minha atenção, naquele exato momento. Mas como era de seu costume, Yuuki me surpreendeu. Atentei para seu abdômen, quando ela começou a talhar sua carne, escrevendo algo, próximo ao seu umbigo, com a lasca de vidro. Ela terminou, o sangue escorria, mas pude ver a cicatriz que logo se formou.

– Ze... Zero? – Minha voz falhou, senti a garganta sendo cortada.

Aquela vampira possuía sérios problemas mentais, tatuar meu nome, em seu próprio corpo, e daquele jeito? Foi à gota d'água pra mim, a ponta do iceberg. Disparei, levando-a comigo, a empurrei contra a parede de maneira que a mesmo rachou. Suspendi seu corpo, e ela se apoiou, envolvendo minha cintura com suas pernas. Agora quem estava louco era eu, se é que meu estado já não era esse, desde o começo dessa brincadeira doentia.

Ligeiro me livrei de qualquer incômodo desnecessário, entre carícias tomei seus lábios com ardor. Sua pele suada roçava na minha, compartilhando grande febre de emoções. Meus sentidos sucumbiram aos seus olhos suplicantes, resistir deixou de ser uma alternativa.

"_Sentir cada batida do seu coração_

_Sentir você nessas noites vazias_

_Você é à força da minha vida"._

Ela se entregou... Devota... Finalmente me pertencia, e eu me sentia parte dela, como se assinássemos um contrato de posse... Eu não poderia mais abandonar aquela sensação, não queria soltá-la, não queria deixá-la ir... Não era apenas seu corpo que eu invadia, eu queria tomar o controle do seu coração... E a cada momento que aquele calor se alastrava, nos unindo, os movimentos sincronizados adquiriam velocidade, e me presenteavam com mais poder para lhe dominar... Seu dono... Seu servo... Astucioso... Possuí o diploma de pós-graduação, depois de conhecer cada curva da figura escultural... O estado absurdo de frenesi nos provocou o êxtase em simultâneo... Deixei meu corpo pender para envolvê-la em meus braços, mas senti a força se esvair, em um fato repentino. Sem conseguir me sustentar... Desabei por cima de Yuuki... Ela me segurou, deitando minha cabeça em seu colo. Minha vista ficou embaçada, as pálpebras pesaram...

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Zero... Seu corpo ainda precisa se acostumar às mudanças...

A voz de Yuuki ecoava na minha mente... Mal pude digerir as palavras... Senti um peso sobre mim... A visão escureceu...

"_Você é melhor que drogas"._

"_Você é meu vício, minha prescrição, meu antídoto"._


End file.
